What a Curse Love Is
by AziniliaGraceStories
Summary: When Nelina is told she is a witch her whole life changes. She is transferred to Hogwarts, and taken away from her foster home. She finds out through charms and trickery she has two brothers. She falls in love with a boy. Everything seems to be going okay, but can it stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

**Nelina's View**

She pressed her head against the wall, listening to the screams of Mother Tilns for the seventh time that day. She could almost taste the hate as it rolled off the woman's tongue, her mind desperately seeking for a happy place to seek refuge in but coming up short. "You started another food fight! I might as well just ship you off to military school because you definitely don't belong in a foster home like this one." The mother of the foster home yelled at her, spit flying everywhere as the large woman's shadow covered Nelina.

"Why don't you just send me back to the orphanage then?" She questioned looking up at the woman. whose face was turning a severely unbecoming shade of cherry red. Her tongue clicked a few times before her gaze matched her foster mother's once again.

"You spiteful brat! I should take you back." She hissed and Nelina inwardly cringed as the thought occurred to her that this was the person who decided whether she would be put back under the watchful eye of the nuns that ran the orphanage she had lived her first five years in before being transferred to Mother Tilns' home. "That's what I thought. You have one hour of being outside before you have to start on your chores again, now leave." Mother said, her voice cold as she sat behind her desk, waiting for Nelina to exit the room.

One of the younger girls came up to her, the only one who wasn't either afraid of her or there to beat her up. "Nellie, let's go to the zoo! It's not far, we can make it in our hour." The little girl smiled, revealing two missing front teeth.

"Alright Amy." Nelina sighed, the little girl cheering with excitement as her two small pigtails bobbed furiously in the air. Amy's little hand was covered by Nelina's as they snuck through the back gate. They walked quickly up the street and to the zoo, beating their record and arriving in only five minutes. "Do you want to see the reptile house?" Nelina asked, knowing it happened to be the little girl's favorite. Once again her curly ponytails bobbed up and down in excitement as Amy dragged her towards the reptile house.

They arrived to see panic all over as people rushed out of the exhibit. "SNAKE! SNAKE ON THE LOOSE!" A woman screamed as she exited quickly, her hand digging into the shoulder of her panicked looking toddler. Amy looked up at her with a devious smile and she nodded as they continued to walk into the building, pushing past the crowd of people trying to move against them.

A lone snake slithered past them, looking at her only for a moment before hissing a slight "hello" and continuing on. She shivered as the thought that it had just talked filled her mind. She pressed forward with Amy though. The last people to exit were what she would call the zoo's unfortunate couple of the day. It was an extremely fat man, with a bushy blonde mustache that highly contrasted his red face which seemed to be growing brighter as the seconds ticked on.

The man had his fat hand wrapped tightly around the petite one of a bony woman beside him, who lips were pursed giving her the look of a horse who was in pain. Her short black hair was loosely curled, giving the effect of evil cotton candy. The man was yelling at a boy whose jet black hair was in a complete disarray. The boy stared on as the man yelled, his sparkling green eyes peering out over black circular glasses. His skin was pale like her own but he didn't have the freckles that were spattered across the bridge of her nose.

A fat boy was wrapped in a blanket, shivering as water dripped from his blonde tufts of hair. He looked like a pig with a lopsided wig that had been pushed into a lake as he wrapped the blanket tighter around him. Nelina shook her head, looking at the dysfunctional family as they passed. She and Amy were the only two in the reptile house by now and Amy was looking around rather excitedly, happy that no one was there to block her view.

After only five minutes one of the zookeepers came over and told them that they weren't supposed to be in here at this time before escorting them to the exit. The girls looked at each other with a sly smile as they began to walk back to the house, still with twenty minutes of free time left.

**Dumbledore's View**

He walked into the small house, making sure not to trip over children as they raced past him in the horribly unkempt yard. This was not his idea of a suitable home when he had dropped the poor child off at the orphanage almost eleven years ago. It was June second and Nellie's birthday was in just three days, she would finally be old enough to attend Hogwarts. He remembered seeing her that first day, the horror on her mothers face at the illegitimate child she had just given birth to.

She was the only one of her kind, born in between both sides of war, the product of intoxication and nothing more. He remembered how she had been charmed, so that her body could hold the twins she carried, each from their own father. Neither fully blood related. It was a complicated spell, no one knowing exactly who had managed it. All anyone knew was that after a terrible fight with both of their spouses, and one drunken night, Narcissa Malfoy had given birth to two different men's children.

One of them belonging to James Potter.

He sighed thinking of the misfortune the girl had, Narcissa being so afraid of her own child that she had cast her away. The girls father never even knew of her, he surely would have taken the small girl in. Dumbledore knocked slightly on the door, still being wary of the children who now had their attention turned towards him. The door opened and a fat woman with an unsightly short brown bob opened the door.

"Hello. I am here to talk about the schooling of Miss Nelina Malfoy." He said and the woman nodded, a sly smile now on her face.

"Well sir, as you may know most of our kids are sent to public schools here in the foster system. Private schools are just much to expensive these days." The woman said and Dumbledore sighed internally. People like this were the only thing that ever managed to try his patience to the extreme.

"The school is already payed for, she has in fact a full ride, including room and board." He said, trying to remain slightly cheerful. The woman nodded curtly and let him inside, leading him to a small room filled with small articles of plastic in different colors and shapes. One little boy seemed to be rolling one back and forth on the carpet.

"Nellie isn't in yet, but she will be back in any moment. You can wait here until she returns." The woman said, her face hard as she mentioned to disappearance of the child. He nodded, looking over his half moon glasses at the door as he waited. Time ticked by slowly but a few minutes later the door swung open and a child with jet black hair and stunning crystal blue eyes walked in. She looked so much like a mix of her mother and father he couldn't help but smile.

"Nelina, hello. I am Professor Dumbledore." He said standing up and shaking the girl's hand. She was very petite and looked like she wasn't fed anywhere near enough food in this house. She lead him to her room on the instructions of the lady of the house before firmly planting herself onto the bed, where he sat next to her. "I am the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts, it's a school for people who are extraordinary like you." He said and her head tilted quizzically to the side.

"Sir, what do you mean?" Her faint voice asked him and he laughed a little before staring into her eyes, which he could now see had taints of green in the blue and silver. Her father's hazel mixed with her mother's blue he noted.

"You're a witch Nelina."

**Nelina's View**

The words took a moment to sink in before she began to stutter out that she couldn't possibly be a witch. "I'm sorry sir, but you must be sorely mistaken. I'm just a normal girl. In fact, I'm so normal that it's unnatural how utterly normal and boring I am!" She said and his eyes twinkled behind the half-moon shaped spectacles that rested on his face.

"Child have you ever made things happen, done things when you were mad or scared that seemed to be impossible?" He asked her, his voice kind and filled with what she sensed was adventure. It sent a chill down her spine to think of what could be ahead of her if this was true. She nodded, his words sparking memories like the incident this morning.

_Jake Barley had been at her again, pulling on her hair and calling her a freak as the other kids laughed. She stood up to face him, her face red with anger as he poked her stomach, telling her that she was to skinny. "God don't you ever eat? Oh that's right, Mother Tilns doesn't feed freaks does she?" He asked, only adding fuel to the fire that was raging inside of her._

_ "Shut up Jake." She hissed and his eyes narrowed into slits, accepting her challenge._

_ "Or what?" He said, his face drawing nearer to hers. She could feel his hot breath tickle her face. He was too close to her, she hated when people got to close to her. She closed her eyes, willing him to back away when laughter filled the room. Her eyes flicked open to see a very shocked Jake stammering back into the crowd, her dinner staining his white shirt._

_ "How did you do that?" He questioned her harshly, noting that both of her hands had been balled into fists at her sides the whole time. "Whatever, it doesn't even matter, because now we know that you're even more of a freak then before." He taunted, before smirking. He ran off in the direction of Mother's room, fake tears already running down his cheeks as he prepared to tell on Nelina once again._

"That's called magic dear girl, not many people have it, and not many people understand it. You have a great gift on your hands, but it needs to be developed first. That is why I am here to give you your acceptance letter to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He smiled at her as he pulled a slightly crumpled letter out of his silver robe, handing it to her.

The emerald green writing was a slanted cursive, looking like the writing she saw in really old biographies at the library. "Now, I must tell you now some important things you need to know." He started, his kind voice given a new edge of seriousness that made her inwardly cringe. "You are not to go by the name Malfoy. You have two half brothers but neither of them know about you, we intend to keep it that way for now." He said all this rather quickly, as if he needed her to hear the information but didn't exactly want it to sink in.

"I have a brother... two brothers?" She asked in amazement. "Why can't they know who I am?" She said quickly, her amazed tone turning sour.

"Neither of them know that you exist. We will reveal all in due time. I can in fact give you their names though and inform that they will be in your year at school." He said and she nodded as he talked quickly. "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Now to move on, you will go by the surname Alexander, and if anyone asks you are of pure blood descent." He said and she nodded, taking mental notes.

"That is all you need to know for now, I will take you to where you need to go to pick up your school things and bring you to the place you will be staying until term starts." He said and she nodded, grabbing the small trunk every kid was given in case they are being transported somewhere else. She began to pack what little belongings she had furiously as the Mother walked in, handing Dumbledore papers to sign affirming everything.

She closed her trunk, the last of her things packed. Dumbledore lead her out of the room and gave her a few moments to say goodbye to everyone, the only one she actually goodbye consisting of a crying Amy. She hobbled out of the door before her new headmaster took her luggage for her, relieving her of the weight. He grabbed her arm when they were around the corner and out of eyesight and with a pop she was ripped away, her insides churning as she held on to the man next to her for dear life.

In a moment the vile sensation stopped and she found herself staring at an alley full of shops and people dressed similarly to her headmaster. "I will leave you here with your school list, when you are done with your shopping go to the Leaky Cauldron." He said, handing her another piece of wrinkled paper and disappearing. She looked around for a moment, wondering if the man was completely bonkers for leaving a child there on her own with no money when she looked at the paper.

_ Go to Gringott's Bank first, use your real name and ask for vault 687, it was your fathers._ The words faded quickly from view, but not fast enough for her to miss them. She looked around frantically, searching for anyone who seemed to know where they were going. She began to walk in one direction, not seeing any relative landmarks to help her if she got lost when she bumped into a woman with fiery red hair. .

"Oh I'm sorry dear." She said, smiling down at the Nelina.

"It's fine Mam." Nelina replied and was about to continue walking before she stopped herself. "Do you happen to know where Gringott's is?" She asked and the woman shook her head, red curls flying everywhere like fire in the air. Nelina was given the chance to look behind her and see the multitude of children she had with her, each with the same bright orange-red hair. One of them smiled at her, his obvious twin looking in her direction and grinning from ear to ear.

"Just down the road in the way you were going, just keep moving and you'll find it. Can't miss it, it's huge." She said, her words sounding slightly repetitive. Nelina nodded and smiled, moving past the woman to continue on her way.

The woman was right, you couldn't miss the building. It's shadow rained over all the other shops within a short distance, easily reaching to shadow over the one across the street. She walked inside, taking the steps two at a time as she made her way into the cold marble building. She walked right to the end of the long walkway, passing vile looking creatures as she went.

She walked up to the desk where a crinkled small old man sat, his skin looking like a peach colored leather. "I'm Nelina Malfoy." She said and the small man nodded curtly, picking up a letter. "Vault 687 please." Nelina smiled at him and he scanned the letter, snapping his fingers for another small man to appear.

"Vault 687." He said in a gravelly voice that didn't sound friendly at all. Somewhere in the background she heard someone mutter about goblins, and she figured that must be the creatures that surrounded her now. The especially small one in front of her grabbed her hand and lead her to a small hand cart that raced towards the vault, making her feel extremely sick.

The door opened and the amount of gold that filled the room was astounding, she smiled as she took out a small purse and filled it to the brim with coins before leaving the room and having the goblin return her. She walked out of Gringotts with a purse full of money and made her way slowly finding all the things she needed on her list. Before asking around and finding the Leaky Cauldron where one of the men who worked there was expecting her.

**Narcissa's View**

Narcissa scanned the crowd for her daughter, not knowing what she looked like but hoping that maybe something would click when she saw her. She wondered who she looked like more, her or James. She sighed in frustration as the lot of ridiculous children milled around her, almost making her lose her own son.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into her, ignoring the glare he gave her for embarrassing him in public. She scanned once more, seeing something that caught her eye. A girl in robes that were blank, marking that of a first year student, was walking around blindly by herself. Her jet black hair stood out against the sea of blondes, redheads, and brunettes that surrounded her and her eyes were shining in the light. Narcissa suppressed a gasp as she stared at the girl she knew was her daughter.

The girl was coming their way and she tried to angle herself to be blocking the small child's path. Just as planned the girl -who hadn't even been looking straight ahead- bumped right into her. "Excuse me mam." She said politely and Narcissa stared into her eyes, the blue and silver blending perfectly with the green of her fathers hazel eyes.

"No problem, are you lost darling?" She tasked, her voice sounding extremely sugar-coated, even in her own head. Her son stared up at her as if he had never seen the woman before him. The girl nodded slowly, a pink tinge rising on her porcelain skin.

"I got onto the platform by watching people, but where are we supposed to sit?" The girl asked her and she smiled.

"You're a first year correct? You'll sit anywhere really, since you don't have a house yet. You can sit with my son Draco." She said and swore that for a split moment the girl sucked in a sharp breath. She really was a stunning creature. Most likely to be the prettiest in her class by far.

"Thank you Mrs. I'm Nelina Alexander, but everyone calls me Nellie." She said and Narcissa felt like crying. They had to have her change her last name, did that mean she knows who she is, did they change it at birth? Does she know anything about her family at all? Questions ran through her head but she sucked them down, knowing that it wasn't healthy to go searching for the past.

"Alright, go on you two, the train is leaving." She said and turned around to see her husband behind her with raised eyebrows.

"Who is the one who isn't ours?" He asked quietly as they walked away from the platform. Narcissa had the lingering feeling he knew exactly who it was, and just wanted to hear her say it out loud.

"Our daughter." She whispered.

**Draco's View**

He looked at the girl who is mum had paired him with. She was pretty, but he didn't even know anything about her. The only thing he did know is she had hair that stood out more than the Weasley freaks. It was long and as dark as his robe, cascading down her back in loose curls. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her, clear boredom evident in his face.

"You don't have to sit with me. After your mum explained it I'm sure I can find somewhere else." She said and he nodded, not really wanting to spend anytime with the awkward girl. The minute they stepped on the train she practically ran from his side, leaving him confused and standing in the entrance to the train alone.

He shook his head and turned towards the opposite direction, where he knew his friends would be waiting for him.

**Fred's View**

He looked at the compartment door, waiting for his brother to walk in with Lee Jordan. He sat back against the chair and closed his eyes for a moment, opening them only moments late to find the girl his mum helped in Diagon Alley ages ago. She looked lost and he stood up, smiling at her.

"Is this compartment full?" She asked worriedly, and he could tell that she had tried multiple compartments before this one, to no avail. He shook his head and gestured his hand inside.

"We've got room for you." He chirped, rocking back on his heels. The girl looked to be a first year, the same as Ron. She definitely looked a lot _better _than Ron, that's for sure. She smiled and sat in the corner, pulling a large book out of her backpack. He looked at it and noticed it was the first years potions book. She was about halfway through it and was completely engrossed in it from the looks of it.

"Are you reading a text book?" Lee came into the room, staring at the girl. She looked up confused and nodded in his general direction. "That's a bit odd." He muttered, still giving her a weird look. She looked up as George walked into the booth too and her face lit up.

"Your mum helped me in Diagon Alley!" She said, a smile on her face. "I'm Nellie." She said sticking her hand out. Fred shook it, the smile still on his face.

"I'm Fred and this is George." He said and she nodded, not even noticing he hadn't introduced Lee, who huffed and sat down across from her and next to George. Nelina kept her eyes on Fred as they chatted for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts.

_**Oh gosh guys, so this is brand new and I hope you like it! It's not as long as I wanted it to be but it's late and I must go to sleep. Expect more to be coming slowly but steadily. Please review, it really helps me decide whether to continue the story or not. I must go now! Byee**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about all the views I do, if you don't like it then definitely review and tell me, but I got a pm saying that they liked seeing all the different sides to the story. Especially Narcissa, which made me happy :3 So review guys!**

**Nelina's view**

Nelina looked around as the train stopped, the boys each staring at each other before turning their attention back to her. "Well, seems like we'll be leaving you now." Lee said, almost sounding happy to get rid of her. George elbowed him before smiling at her.

"Nellie, first years are off the train first. So just head off and we'll see you later in the Great Hall." He said and she nodded quickly, hugging her book to her chest and hopping off the seat to leave the compartment. She walked off the train and looked around, trying to find someone who at least _looked _friendly. A giant of a man was yelling for all the first years to follow him and she quickened her pace to keep up with the man.

She walked through the crowd of kids her age when a familiar spot of flame red was caught through the cracks of heads. She smiled and picked up her pace trying to catch him. She almost tripped at one point, getting shoved by a horrid looking girl who very much resembled the pug that Mother Tilns used to have before finally reaching the boy and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hello, do you happen to know Fred and George?" She said when he turned around, along with a boy whose hair was as dark as hers. The boy nodded, saying something that sounded like _'my brothers?'_ but had gotten lost in the noise of the crowd. She nodded and he smiled at her, which she took as an invitation to join the two.

They were lead to rowboats, where they sat with a girl with hair that was like a burned bush, complete with the frizziest curls Nelina had ever seen in her life. "I'm Nellie." She said, sticking her hand out. Each of the people she was sitting with shook it in turn and smiled other than the girl, who seemed to be sizing her up.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She finally gave Nelina a smile when her eyes rested on the book in Nelina's lap. The boy with the red hair next to her coughed and both girls broke eye contact to look at him.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He said, puffing out his chest. He didn't look much like his brothers who were tall and seemingly fit. The boy was small and despite his lanky body his cheeks were chubby as if he was a chipmunk storing up food for the winter. Her eyes flicked next to him where a nervous boy sat, she recognized him almost instantly.

"You... you were there!" She gasped pointing at him. His expression further changed, now a look of bewilderment.

"Excuse me?" He question and Nelina instantly regretted saying anything as now all three of the people in the boat were staring at her rather strangely.

"I saw you at the zoo. You were getting yelled at by a rather horrifying man." She said and his eyes grew wide.

"My uncle, yeah he's pretty vile." He said and she laughed at the way his face crinkled in disgust. "I'm Harry Potter by the way." He said and she instantly stopped. Her eyes grew to about ten times their already unusually large size as she stared at him. She had met both of her brothers in one day and neither seemed to be what she expected.

She opened her mouth to speak but they lurched to a stop as the boats hit shore, throwing her onto the floor. Hermione grabbed her hand, pulling her up and helping her out of the boat and onto land. "You have to be prepared for that." She said looking pitifully at Nelina as she dusted off her robes. They were lead up into a glorious looking castle and into a hallways where they stood on the steps with all the other first years.

Draco came up and addressed Harry, asking rather rudely to be his friend after insulting Ron. Harry rejected quickly, capping that he could very well choose his own friends. It left Draco in a bit of a huff if you asked Nelina, though no one actually did. Just then a harsh looking woman in emerald green robes and a pointed hat came into the room. Her sharp face was accented with black glasses and her thin lips were pursed into a straight line as she silenced the room.

She gave a short speech that explained houses and house points, the rules and what happened if you broke them before leading the group into the Great Hall. Most of the first years looked around in wonder, but Hermione and Nelina kept moving, having read all about the awe of the dining hall in _Hogwarts: A History. _

The first years clumped together in front of the staff table, where everyone could see them as they wondered what the sorting ceremony would hold. Ron listed off story after ridiculous story that had been passed onto him by his brothers as Hermione and Nelina shook their heads. A hat was placed on a stool in front of them, causing many curious and worrisome glances between the kids of her year.

To the surprise of many the hat opened what seemed to be a mouth and began to sing, an awful gravelly sounding voice emitting from the ratted old cloth.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The song filled the hall and when it was done the woman who had been introduced as Professor McGonagall came up to the stool, a roll of parchment in her hands. She began to read off the names and one by one her class began to be sorted into the four houses. "Ronald Weasley." The woman called, and after slight contemplation (the shortest sorting she'd seen so far) he was put into Gryffindor, like the rest of the Weasleys. The next significant name called was Draco's and she stood in anticipation as he walked up to the stool.

Before it even touched his head the hat rang out the name loud and clear. "Slytherin!" It cried and Draco hopped off, a smug smile on his face. Hermione and Harry were both sorted into Gryffindor, Harry's after quite a long contemplation by the hat. Finally it was Nelina's turn. She wrung her hands out as she made her way up the steps, all eyes on her.

The hat sat atop her head, and she felt it shift against her hair. "Hmm. Tricky, much like the Potter boy I see an ability to do great things, ambition and thirst to prove. There is a loyalty there, one that would shine if crafted in Hufflepuff. But the brains in you, and the diligence marks that of a Ravenclaw. Difficult decision indeed, but I think it better be.. SLYTHERIN." The last word came out like a boom and she had to place her hands on her ears to try and suffocate the noise as the hat was taken away from her head.

She looked towards the Gryffindor table where her new found friends were staring at her with amazement. Ron had warned her about the house, and how there wasn't anyone who was evil that hadn't come from the house. She slowly made her way to the table where cheers had erupted for her and sat at the end, trying to steer clear of everyone in her new house.

**Draco's View**

There was something he had liked about the girl, something that stuck out in the way she had so blatantly just left him on the train. He couldn't place his finger on it until she had been sorted. Now he knew, the way she had turned her back on him so coldly. She was purely Slytherin. He stared as she was the only one that had been sorted into Slytherin in which people were standing up to congratulate her. He was disgusted to see almost all that stood up were boys that were cheering wildly at the attractive new addition.

It must've been a steep change to the usual likes of girls like Pansy Parkinson. The girl looked absolutely terrifying, her face squashed in like a pug and forever adorned with a ridiculous pout, making her look like she had just been kicked into a gutter. His eyes looked across the table at where Pansy sat squealing with some other girl about how Nellie would be a great addition to the house when she sat down next to me.

She turned away from us, looking glad for her seat at the very end of the of the table and smiled as Dumbledore came up to the podium to give a speech about something that it seemed nobody actually listened to. When the food appeared she looked absolutely amazed, staring at everything as if it was the best thing she had ever seen. She only put a little on her plate though, and barely managed to finish that before pushing her plate away and waiting until we were to be taken to our dorms.

**Fred's View**

She was a Slytherin. He knew it had been too good to be true, she seemed pretty awesome from what he had seen on the train. Easily excited and always happy. She was genuinely nice and she looked a little like a bookworm from the way she guarded her book with her life. He thought she would at least be in Ravenclaw, but the hat hadn't given him that satisfaction.

He could tell she wasn't exactly pleased with the hats choice either as she made her way shakily to the table, instantly turning away to sever all contact with any of her fellow housemates. Maybe there was still hope she wasn't completely lost. He looked down at where his brother sat with an unsightly girl and the one and only Harry Potter. He watched as the three of them looked downright shocked, their eyes following Nellie to the Slytherin table just as his had.

"She seemed pretty alright to me." Ron grumbled under his breath, going back to the chicken wing that was on his plate. The boy was a toothpick, but he ate as if it was his last meal. Hermione nodded slowly, looking at Ron in disgust as he held a chicken leg n each hand.

"She could still be okay, she doesn't seem to enjoy the hat's choice. Maybe it made a mistake." Harry said, looking at the two of them in wonder. "It wouldn't be very fair to judge her just on her house." He finished and Hermione looked ashamed as she pushed her nose further into a book. Fred piped up.

"Ain't no mistakes with the sorting hat dear Potter." He chimed and George nodded beside him, giving him a high five. Harry stared at them glumly, his eyes trailing back to the girl. Fred's insides turned, knowing that what Harry had just said was exactly what he had been thinking just moments before, even though he knew that the hat made the correct choice always.

"I don't know about that. I mean she's over there and we have Neville." Ron said pointing over to the chubby boy at the end of the table. He looked extremely jumpy, as if he was anxious about something that the rest of the world knew was never going to happen. He looked like the type of kid that got hung on the flagpole by his boxers in one of those old muggle movies Fred and George had found two summers ago.

He shrugged and turned back to his dinner, finishing early and heading off to the common room. He sat in one of the large comfy chairs, soaking up the warmth of the fire when George came in, creeping up behind him. "Someone has a crush." He whispered in Fred's ear, making him jump. Fred glared at his twin as he laughed at him.

"Shut up man, I've known her for like a day." Fred whined at his brother who wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ah, but you know exactly who I'm talking about. You didn't even ask me who I thought it was." George prodded, beginning to piss Fred off. "And that is how I know that you like her. Other than the fact that you were downright depressed when you found out she was a Slytherin. I mean, it could still work man." George sang, exiting the room and walking up the stairs.

Fred looked at his hands and sighed, who was George trying to fool? It would never work.

**Nelina's View**

The prefects called for all the first years and she promptly stood up, almost knocking into Draco. His arm shot out and he caught her as she fell backwards, inches from the floor. "You alright?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed with worry as he helped to to stand once again. She nodded and hurried past him, not acknowledging any of her housemates.

The group was lead by their prefect down many stairs that seemed to never want to go in the direction they needed until five minutes after they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and after many minutes they finally seemed to arrive at the dungeons. She walked in and looked around, the common room looking elegant, yet cold and dark. She shivered as she looked out a window, seeing the lake outside as she shook her head.

Draco came up behind her once again, nudging her with his shoulder. She could tell it was supposed to look like an accident, but was a failed attempt as he seemed to slow his pace when he passed her. "Draco, if you want to talk to me you could just say hello." Nelina said, a sigh escaping her lips. He turned, a grin on his face as he looked at her.

"Was it that obvious?" He asked and she giggled a bit as someone ran into him rather rudely as he stopped in the middle of the moving crowd.

"Terribly so." She finished, her giggling turning to full out laughter as he laughed along with her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the fireplace, pulling pillows off the couch to sit on.

"You look cold." He said and she nodded, sitting down happily on the pillow. One of them might hate her because of her house, but at least she was making friends with one of her brothers. She turned towards him and smiled as she looked into his eyes, now a liquid silver.

"You really don't like the Weasleys do you?" She asked genuinely, cringing a little as a look of disgust crossed his face.

"They're blood traitors, it's filthy." He muttered and she shook her head exasperated.

"They're not all that bad you know. The twins are funny, aren't they? I mean I'm sure you've heard of their pranks." She said and he nodded sharply, glaring at her now.

"They're idiotic and immature. I think they don't know whats right for them, the whole lot. And that Potter boy, what a prat." Draco said, examining her for her reaction. Nelina nodded slightly, realizing that she may not have the easy time she thought she would in becoming both parties friend. She sat up slowly looking down at him with a small smile before turning around.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight." She muttered and walked up the stairs without looking back.

**Draco's View**

He watched her walk away, mad at her for getting so upset over nonsense like the filthy little blood traitors and the boy wonder-less Potter, yet compelled to follow her and tell her he was sorry. He sighed as she disappeared up the stairs. He didn't understand this new fascination, he'd never been so compelled to someone before. He knew that it wasn't a like thing, he'd liked girls before.

This was something totally new and a thousand times more complicated. He got up and put the cushions back on the couch, dragging his feet up the stairs and into his room. He walked in to see that all the others were already asleep, their curtains drawn around their four poster beds. He wanted to die as he realized Crabbe was snoring, and had yet to look at the spell book, meaning it had no idea of the silencing charm.

Draco went to his bed, not even thinking to put on pajamas and just fell into it, drawing the curtains tightly around him. "Silencio." He whispered and grabbed the only muggle item he had ever owned out of his trunk, a small i-pod and headphones which had been stored with many different types of music, muggle, wizard, and all. Slipping the ear buds into his ears and turning it on he fell asleep to the sounds of a muggle band called _My Chemical Romance _playing in his ears.

**So guys, **

**I had a note at the bottom of the last chapter but it didn't register and I don't remember it, so I'll try and fix that soon! I know it's moving a little slow.. or fast, depending on how you like to look at things. All I know is that it's not a normal pace for me. Well, I promise it will get better soon! and sorry for all the views again but I kind of use them as guide marks and it's easier for me to write. So I ask you to just kind of deal with them.. and with me!**

**Thank you so much, don't forget to favorite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nelina's View**

Nelina crept down the stairs, determined not to wake anyone up as she peered into the common room. It was around four in the morning and she just couldn't sleep, the rain hitting the lake soothed her as she walked to the empty couch in front of the fireplace. She smiled as the fire burned on, magic keeping it going through the night for late-nighters like her.

She sighed and stood up off the couch, realizing that no matter how calming it was the fire wasn't going to lull her back to sleep. She thought about chancing the risk of being caught and just going for a walk and decided it sounded fine when a yawn came from behind her. "Hey." Draco's voice came from behind her. She whirled around and glared at him, anger still whirling around her.

"Oh hello." Nelina sighed, her hand going to her forehead. He shook his head and moved closer to her slowly, trying to keep her at some length of calm.

"I'm sorry, okay? I guess the twins aren't that bad, but I can't pretend I like Potter or his two little followers." He said and she just looked at him blankly. "I'm not going to lie to you." He whispered and she blinked for a moment, staring at the boy who looked nothing like her, but was like her in so many ways.

"I don't expect you to." She whispered back, her hand covering his. "I just expect you to try." He nodded, cupping her face so that her eyes met his. The pools of silver bore into her emerald orbs and she began to feel antsy at the situation he was putting her in. His face began to lean in and she panicked, ducking under his grip and away from him. "I'm sorry Draco. I can't." She said and hurried out of the common room, not caring what time it was.

She ran through the halls, losing all sense of direction and finding her self running up multiple sets of moving stairs. She finally stopped, doubling over to catch her breath. Her pants filled the silent corridors and she looked around to find herself near a tower. She couldn't distinguish exactly where she was but she began to walk down the corridor and came to the legendary painting of the fat lady.

"Hello." She whispered to the woman who was obviously not asleep. "Is there any chance I could get in there?" Nelina asked and the woman looked at her suspiciously.

"No Slytherin is getting in to play tricks on my house!" She said haughtily, causing Nelina to groan.

"I don't want to trick them, I'm friends with Hermione and Harry and Ron!" She said in a harsh whisper. The old lady looked at her slyly.

"Listen to me sing." She demanded and Nelina could swear she felt the puke rise inside of her. She had heard to many stories of the portraits singing abilities. "Listen to me sing, or no entry." The woman demanded again and reluctantly Nelina nodded, instantly regretting it as the lady began to belt a note that was much higher then the range she should actually be singing.

A noise rang through the hall and she could hear the sounds of feet moving quickly. She looked at the woman in the painting pleadingly and the woman stared at her for a second before nodding. "You look so much like your father." She sighed, opening much to the surprise of Nelina. She hurried inside to the coaxing of the picture and stopped for a moment, thinking of her words.

"_My father_." The words sounded foreign on her lips and she restated them, trying to get her brain accustomed to the sound. She could hear the fat lady on the other side, arguing with Filch, the groundskeeper and looked both ways before fleeing up a set of stairs. She looked around and followed her way down the hall hoping no one would come out this early.

She noticed all the signs said boys and she smiled. Somehow she had found her way into the Gryffindor boys' dorms. She looked at the doors, stopping at one of the third year rooms and praying that she was correct. She pushed open the door and smiled as a mop of flame red hair came into view.

She walked lightly into the room, shutting the door just as she heard the painting lose down the stairs and Filch make his way into the common room. She looked at the trunks and saw that the one marked _Fred W. _was in front of a bed that had the curtains drawn tightly in front of her. She stood there nervously, debating what to do when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and dove into the curtains. She landed on top of a very startled and still half asleep Fred. He stared at her for a moment and his eyes grew wide.

"Nellie?" He asked and she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Filch is on my tail, mind if I stay in here for a while?" She asked and he shook his head, moving over in the bed and pulling the covers up so she could crawl in next to him. "Thanks." She whispered and he nodded, casting a silencing charm on the bed.

**Fred's View**

Fred stared at her as she crawled into the bed next to him. He cast a silencing charm on his bed before turning towards her again, putting his head down on the pillow. "So, how did you even get in here?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Your stupid portrait made me listen to her sing. Merlin she's horrid." Her laugh filled the small space and he could feel the smile play on his lips. She looked at him, a smile on her face too as she got closer to him, shivering under the blanket. "You'd think it would be warmer up her then it is in the dungeons, but it's really not." She said and he shrugged.

"I guess. I haven't really been in the Slytherin common room before so I wouldn't know. Actually no one but a Slytherin has as far as we know." He said and she smirked.

"Of course they haven't. Our portrait isn't stupid." Their mixed laughter rang out and he marveled at how perfect it sounded. She yawned and stretched, her eyes starting to close on her as he pulled her closer to him. "Goodnight Fred." She whispered, almost completely asleep now. He kissed the top of her head lightly before whispering a reply.

"Goodnight Nelina." His voice was so soft he could barely hear it as he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep entwined.

**Nelina's View**

She opened her eyes as light blinded her, causing her to blink multiple times to adjust herself. She attempted to sit up but was pulled back down by Fred's grip, who was still sleeping soundly beside her. She sighed and looked up at the foot of the bed where George had pulled the curtain back and was now smirking at her. "Morning." He said rather loudly, waking up Fred next to her.

He looked at her in shock for a moment before remembering last night and sitting up to look at his brother. "Morning man." He said and George just looked at him. Nelina could tell George was bursting at the seams trying to contain his laughter at his brothers nonchalant nature towards the situation they were in.

"Do you want to explain?" George asked, turning towards Nelina. She looked at him for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"I went for a walk around four because I couldn't sleep and then got lost. I walked down the hall and saw the fat lady and thought I might as well try and get in you guys' common room. She told me I had to listen to her singing but Filch started to come, so she let me in and I ran up the stairs to the boys rooms. I knew you guys a little better so when I heard Filch make it into the common room I came into the room I thought was yours and low and behold there you are.

"Filch was coming so I ducked into the curtains of Fred's bed and he woke up and let me stay in there for cover for a while. I guess I just fell asleep." She finished and he nodded, looking to at least be pretending to be thoughtful.

"So you guys aren't secretly seeing each other?" He asked playfully with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Nelina threw a pillow at him while Fred socked him in the arm, a blush rising on both of their cheeks.

"We've only known each other for a day!" Nellie cried, trying to push back the smile that was already on her face. George shrugged and threw his arms in the air as a surrender.

"I don't know how fast you guys want to take things!" He cried and smirked as he ran from the room, fully dressed. Nelina rolled her eyes as Fred just shook his head at his brothers retreating figure.

"Oh crap." Nelina said, looking around at the empty beds in the room. "Everyone's already awake." She hissed at Fred who stared at her blankly. "How am I going to get out?" She asked slowly and realization crossed over his features.

"Shit." He muttered before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room and into another one in the hallway. He opened the door to see Harry and Ron still lazily getting dressed. All three of the boys were all in similar attire when Nelina saw them, wearing just their boxers and a white tee-shirt.

"Hey guys! Harry, mind if I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Fred asked and they just stared at the pair in front of them wide-eyed. Ron's gaze turned suspicious as he stared at where his brothers hand still held onto hers. Nelina tried to smile but began to become uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Why is she here?" He asked and Fred glared at him.

"Long story." Nelina broke through. "Remind us to tell you at breakfast, I'll be eating at the Gryffindor table today. So can I borrow your cloak Harry?" She asked and he nodded, opening his trunk and moving things around before pulling out a long silvery blue cloak and throwing it to Fred. He opened it and held it out to her.

"One minute." She said, pulling out her wand and tapping her outfit twice. Her clothes changed, and she stood before them in her school uniform. She grabbed the robe and covered herself with it before leaving the room and exiting into the lively common room. It was warmer then her and she sighed as she noticed how homely and cozy everyone looked inside the room.

She walked out of the portrait, going down the stairs and eventually finding her way to the Great Hall.

**Draco's View**

He watched her come in and blatantly ignore him and the rest of the Slytherins as she walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting with the little mudblood. Draco laid his head on the table in his arms as he thought about how she had never come back into the common room last night, he had waited all night for her.

"Hey man." Blaise Zambini walked up and took a seat next to him. Draco lifted his head off the table and stared at him for a moment. "You look horrible." Blaise laughed as Draco socked him in the arm.

"I was up all night thinking about Nelina." Draco admitted sheepishly, blushing at Blaise's hoots and hollers. He looked around to see the commotion Blaise was causing before hitting him in the stomach to get him to stop. "I tried to kiss her last night and she just freaked out and ran out of the common room. She never came back." He sighed and Blaise narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley. That's where she was." He said, moving his head over to where the twins had just com over, moving Hermione out of the way to sit on each side of her. Harry and Ron soon followed suit, sitting down across the table from the group of three. Draco looked at them as the two played with her hair, talking to her while she blushed and laughed slightly.

Draco could feel his stomach clench at the sight and pushed away his plate before exiting the Great Hall.

**Soooo. Plot twist. Draco is in love with his sister, or so he thinks! Woops. Tell me what you guys think about that cute little late night meet-up! I know it seems like it's going a little fast but I promise it's not actually, because a lot of stuff is going to happen! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is extremely unfortunate for you guys, and I do apologize deeply, but I tried and therefore you should not criticize me. I just simply cannot write in the third person. I have to write in first, so I will still be using point of views, but it will be in first person. Sorry about that kiddies.**

**~My sincerest apologies. -Queen Satan (just kidding, I'm not Satan.) **

**P.S. I know Harry shouldn't have his cloak on the first day, but I'm changing it a bit so he does. (story behind that: Dumbledore gave Hagrid the cloak to give to Harry when he got his letter, saying that it was all they could find in the house after the murders. Harry told Ron about it on the train where they talked about it during dinner. (that's how the twins know about it))**

**Nelina's View**

Fred and George entered the Great Hall right after me, sitting down on either side of me. George grabbed a strand of my hair, pretending to use it as a paint brush on the table, Fred following his lead. "Wow twin, for a brush with this much ink it sure doesn't write well." He said, George nodding in agreement as he frantically scribbled on my arm with it, the hairs tickling me and causing light giggles. My eyes flicked to the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting next to Blaise looking rather upset.

He seemed to start to pull his face out of his arm and lift his head to look at me when my attention was diverted to where Fred sat next to me, saying my name and looking rather worried. "You okay?" George asked on my other side.

"You kind of zoned out on us there." Fred said, finishing George's sentences as usual. I nodded and looked to the other side of the room once more, stealing a glance at my houses table. Draco was trying to push Pansy Parkinson away, but Blaise's intense stare caught my eye. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed I was looking and I turned away, feeling the heat on my cheeks.

"I'm fine." I said turning back towards the boys. "I just, was wondering what my house was up to across the hall." I admitted, only giving them half the truth. I was really only wondering how _Draco _was doing across the hall. They nodded and turned back to the table, where the trio of first years were sitting down across from us. "Harry." I said, adding some food to my plate, still not used to the crazy amounts of food provided to us after years of eating scraps. "I'll return the cloak to you soon. Thank you so much for letting me borrow it." I said, my side being attacked rather harshly by a grinning George's elbow.

"Of course. But you never told me why you were in our dorms." Harry inquired and I sighed, pressing a palm to my forehead.

"Draco. Malfoy." I whispered and all eyes were on me, including the twins, who looked more shocked then anyone. "He tried to kiss me last night, and I freaked a little, so I decided to go for a walk to get away from him. You know, get some distance. I got lost on the moving staircases though because they're still kind of confusing and found myself in front of the fat ladies portrait. I decided to come in, maybe find one of you guys to help me find my way back, but she said I had to listen to her sing first. Her god awful singing attracted Filch, who started to come after me. When she finally let me in, I didn't have any time to get away from Filch, so I ran up one of the flights of stairs.

"It was the boys side, and I really know Fred and George better then Harry and Ron... So I found the third years room. And found Fred." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. The boys all stared at me, Hermione had her nose in a book but I could see over it to the look of disgust she was trying to hide. She was too proper for my taste, it reminded me of the nuns back at home.

"Malfoy tried to kiss you?" Harry asked, bewildered. The other boys seemed to unconsciously lean in, as if they hung on my answer. I nodded, then went back to my breakfast. "What a prat." He muttered before shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"So, since you're sitting here, does that mean we can conclude that you do not enjoy your new house?" George nudged playfully. I swallowed my pumpkin juice and thought for a moment before replying carefully, realizing as I looked around that most of the Gryffindor table was now staring at me.

"I have no reason to dislike them. Other then Malfoy being a right big prat." I said and Ron laughed at my response. The people closest to us at the table smirked and seemed to ease up a bit, though not completely comfortable with me yet. "I feel like a deer during hunting season." I whispered, looking at the questionable glances of the Gryffindors, and the hateful glares of the Slytherins from across the room.

Fred slung his arm across my shoulder, pulling me so I rested into his side. "I think it's cool. Rebellious even, maybe you were meant to be Slytherin!" He said and the group laughed, George the first to speak up after his twin.

"Definitely a revolutionary. No one has been this bold since.. I don't think anyone's ever been this bold. Slytherin and Gryffindor are enemies and that's just how it works. There never really was any room for a difference." I shook my head and bit into my toast.

"That's bloody stupid." I murmured and they all silently agreed, the group going silent. Snape walked up to the table behind Harry and Ron, his expression blank, and his eyes showing no hints of amusement as they bore a hole into my skull. I could feel the hatred he seemed to emit as he handed a piece of paper to me.

"I see someone has no sense of house pride, miss Alexander." He drawled as I opened the letter to find my time tables inside of it. I groaned as I studied the list, the very first class I had was double potions with the Gryffindors.

"I already know all of this years potions, I mean I read the whole book on the train. Why do I even need to go to class." I sighed as Harry looked at me apologetically.

"At least we'll be in your class. That should make it a little better, right?" Ronald piped up and I forced a smile to cross my face as I looked at his hopeful face. I nodded and he seemed to relax in his seat, like my approval made him feel better. The image of him seeking my approval sent me back to the days of elementary school.

_The boys at the school were a lot different then at the orphanage. They didn't know I could do things without trying, without touching anything. They just thought I was pretty. They would follow me around the playground, and whenever the orphanage boys would pick on me, they would protect me. It was like I had this whole little group who were determined to keep me safe, keep me in perfect condition. _

_I would go home everyday excited to get back to school, where I could escape the kids who tormented me for who I really was inside the hollow walls of Mother Tilns. But one day, everything changed. A boy from the orphanage name Jaredd came to me and my gang during recess, and wouldn't leave me alone no matter how much the boys threatened him. He kept aggravating me until I cried, and that's when everything came crumbling down. _

_I stared at him and as soon as the word left my mouth it was like they were some sort of compactor, squeezing him. "I hate you." I whispered and my eyes widened as in front of me his whole body seemed to clench, his arms were pushed in front of him by some unseen force and he started choking, hus hands moving as if he were trying to reach out, to get our help. I cried even harder, telling him I was sorry, to stop acting. I hadn't meant it. _

_The harder I cried, the faster he seemed to be squished together. One of the boys, the only boy who hadn't backed away in fear at this point came up to me, trying to calm me down. My tears were coming too fast and I was in hysterics by now, screaming while someone had gone to get the teacher. As they saw that he wasn't getting hurt, more and more boys came to comfort me with the one brave boy, but nothing worked. _

_The boy dropped to the floor suddenly, all eyes turned away from me and to where the boy laid motionless, his chest not moving. I dropped to my knees beside him and shook him, telling him to wake up. I screamed at that boy until the teacher came to pry me away from him. The boys stopped following me after that. Everyone had become afraid of me and I no longer had anyone until Amy came. I had been left completely alone. _

I could feel tears prickling my eyes as the memory returned to my mind. It was always there, in the back. Like a cougar waiting for the right time to jump on it's prey. It was the first time I had killed somebody. Only one other time had that happened, had someone died because of something I could do. I tried hard after that to control myself, to keep things calm, to bottle things up.

I looked up to see everyone staring at me, Fred looking specifically worried as he moved to place a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I dodged him quickly, ducking under his arm just as I had done to Draco the night before. Quickly I made my way out of the Great Hall, stumbling around through my now flood of tears. I couldn't see past the rain coming from my eyes but I kept going, telling myself that I could blindly make it somewhere safe.

I decided the safest place would be to go up, and made my way towards the staircases, the giant structures the only thing I seemed to be able to make out in the castle at the moment. I kept going up until I had thought I was a few floors high, and slid my hand across the hall, hiccuping as I dried my eyes with the sleeve of my free hand. My fingers found an empty space, a concealed hall and I looked around before entering it, finding a door at the end and pushing my way through.

The room was empty save for a mirror that stood exactly center of the front wall. A window took up almost the whole of the back wall, the moonlight streaming in and giving the room a beautiful but eerie lighting as I moved around the room, finally coming to stand in front of the mirror. I looked in the mirror and let out a small sob, the picture in front of me seeming like a cruel joke.

In front of me stood Narcissa Malfoy, and a man who was taller then her only slightly, with messy jet black hair and hazel eyes, much resembling Harry. His glasses were pushed up his nose and he smiled down at me ruffling the hair on my head. Narcissa placed a hand reassuringly on my shoulder and it made me glance back, almost hoping that she was really there.

I backed away from the mirror, not wanting to stare at the image any longer before leaving the room. I took notice of where I was and saw that I had been staring at the mirror for much longer then I had thought. The student body was now making it's way outside of the Great Hall and towards their classes. I saw the two redheads, staring down at the first years in glee as one of them pulled a box out of his pocket, the contents of which seemed to bring them more joy then watching Ron get yelled at by their mother.

I hurried down the stairs just as they started dropping small pieces of fever fudge from the railing, levitating them into the mouths of unsuspecting first years. I took a deep breath to keep myself from laughing and went up, hitting them both in the back of the head. "What's wrong with you?!" I asked rather loudly, making half the corridor stare up at us. (The other half was suddenly realizing they needed to go to the nurse.) Fred spun around, his giant smile dropping as his eyes scanned over my face.

"Nothing is wrong with _us._" George said with a frown as he looked over his shoulder towards me. I shook my head and let out a huge sigh before looking to Fred, sensing he was the more reasonable one.

"What exactly are you doing?" I hissed and he seemed to shrink back a little, looking an awful lot like a puppy that had just been kicked. I held out my hand and he took it, his face a mixture of hurt and confusion as I pulled him aside to a classroom that seemed as if it had been vacant for years. "What is the matter with you?" I said, jumping onto a table and motioning for him to come sit next to me. "Honestly, I've known you for two days and already you hate my house, you were oddly okay with me jumping into your bed in the middle of the night, and you seem to be wrapped around my finger." I dragged on the story getting an awful lot longer as he made his way over, standing in front of me as his brow creased on his forehead.

I was in the middle of telling him how impossible it was we could be so comfortable is such a little time when he lips pressed lightly down on mine, the smell of his skin suddenly overwhelming my senses. He pulled back much too quickly for my liking, his lips twisted into a perfectly lopsided grin. "Do you ever shut up?" He whispered before turning and leaving the room.


End file.
